Hospital
by Galaxy-Defending-Hopeful
Summary: Who ever knew how naughty Tom would be when on morphine? Danny certainly would never have guessed it. Flones, current day setting, hospital themes, swearing, and VERY naughty Tom. Dedicated to kbeto because he's fantastic and you should all go and read his stories.


**This is a big...nothingy, really. Unless you like naughty!Tom, which I think we all do. I wrote this while drunk, and then edited sober. Current day universe, Flones, hospitals, swearing, plus a big dose of naughtiness that is entirely down to Tom!**

* * *

"Danny...I've been in an accident..."

Danny's blood ran cold when he heard Tom's voice, obviously full of pain, coming down the phone.

"What happened?" the brunet man immediately asked, clutching the phone tighter to his ear. A breathy noise came down the phone, followed by a groan.

"I...I was in the car, and some maniac was on the wrong side of the road. They hit the car...the car's completely destroyed, Danny, I'm sorry!"

Despite the shock and horror of the situation, Danny couldn't stop himself from smiling at Tom's ridiculous statement: did he think that Danny cared about the car being wrecked at that moment?

"Tom, what's happened to _you_?" Danny asked nervously, images of horrific injuries appearing in his head. Tom emitted another groan before replying.

"I've shattered the bones in one of my legs...oh god, it hurts Danny, it hurts so much..."

"What hospital are you being taken to – are ya in an ambulance?"

"Yeah...I'm going to Westgate Hospital." Tom's voice was barely a whisper, which told Danny just how much pain he must be in. "Please come, Danny."

Danny was already pulling his shoes and coat on.

* * *

When Danny arrived at the hospital, he was directed to a small individual room a few corridors away from the main entrance. Lying in the bed in the centre of the room was a very zoned-out, very pale Thomas Michael Fletcher, with a drip connected to his arm and his leg heavily plastered and held up in the air by strange elastic strings. A nurse was doing something to the drip so that it refilled, twisting the plastic around and squeezing certain parts of the bag.

"How is he?" Danny asked as soon as he noticed the nurse, moving quickly towards Tom and grabbing one of his hands, which caused Tom to give out a strange little giggle.

"Except for his leg, he's hunky dory. No sign of immediate infection, no sign of shock...really, he's come out of it remarkably well. He's on a morphine drip, though, so if he says things that don't make much sense, that's why." the nurse smiled down at Tom, who was now quacking like a duck. "We're going to have to keep him in for at least a week because of how severe the bone shattering is, though, and he will most likely end up having surgery at one point to fix it."

"Will you marry me?" Tom's voice came vaguely up from the bed, and he was staring directly into Danny's eyes. "I have a boyfriend though. Shhh, don't tell him!"

Tom immediately started giggling again, his eyes rolling around in his head.

"I am ya boyfriend, mate." Danny said, grinning widely. Pulling up the chair to the bed, he sat down beside Tom, holding his hand more tightly.

"Why is my leg in the air?" Tom was suddenly whispering, looking around the room surreptitiously. "I think that that nurse, the one with the big titties..." Tom suddenly paused to laugh at the word 'titties' before continuing, "...is trying to kill me. I can't move my leg, she's trying to immobilise me."

"Tom, do ya remember what happened?" Danny asked, trying hard to suppress the massive smile on his face. This was serious. Tom had shattered his leg, and might need surgery. It wasn't Tom talking, it was the morphine. However, none of what Danny told himself could stop him from grinning.

"I was on my way to Terabithia-"

"Nope."

"Where was I going, then?" Tom's eyes were wide, and he looked utterly lost, before suddenly looking more satisfied. "Oh, I know – Narnia!"

Danny shook his head.

"Hogwarts?"

"No."

Tom sighed with frustration. "Where was I going then?"

"You were on your way back to our flat." Danny leant forwards and gave Tom a kiss on the cheek. "We had things planned for tonight."

Tom nodded, winking, which made Danny laugh, before replying, "Oh, _I _see – we were going to put up IKEA furniture together."

The nurse with the 'big titties' had just re-entered the room, and had caught enough of the little exchange to understand what was going on, and as such laughed hard.

"I need to record your visitor details, sweetheart." she told Danny, pulling a pen and clipboard out from the large pocket on her uniform. "What's your name, and what relation are you to the patient?"

"He's my brother!" Tom immediately replied, before Danny could say anything. "We grew up together."

Danny shook his head at the nurse, before elbowing Tom in the shoulder and telling her, "I'm Danny Jones, and I'm his 'usband."

"Thank you. I think you might want to come back in a few hours and go to the visitor room in the meanwhile – he's going to make absolutely no sense for at least today, and there are some tests we need to carry out on him."

Danny shook his head, before smiling at the hurt expression that Tom had adopted since Danny elbowed him. "He needs me, so I'm stayin'."

* * *

"Don't let them do that again, Danny!" Tom exclaimed, clinging on tightly to Danny's sleeve as a group of nurses attempted to straighten his leg out for the third time. Danny could tell that even through the fog of morphine, it was hurting Tom a lot, but he also knew that what the nurses were doing was necessary for Tom's recovery.

"Sorry, mate, but ya need it." Danny pulled one hand away from Tom and pushed some of the blonde hair away from the clear, crystal-like brown eyes. "It'll all be over soon."

Danny turned to one of the nurses and whispered, "Do it when I'm distractin' him, please – he's not good with pain anyway, but maybe I can confuse him or somethin'."

The nurse, a different one to the one with 'big titties' (for a start, this one was a cisgendered male), nodded at him.

"Hey, Tom."

Tom looked up at Danny, his eyes watery and his cheeks pink with the effort of not crying out too loudly. Before Tom could say anything to Danny, Danny had pulled away from Tom and was yanking his upper layer of clothes off as quickly as he could, before immediately beginning to kiss Tom, wrapping one of the older man's arms around himself. He heard a strange little pained groan enter his mouth from Tom's as the nurses hurried to straighten his leg out, but soon Tom relaxed. He wasn't doing any kissing back, and his arm lay limply on Danny's back, but he was making the odd little groan that Danny recognized from the bedroom which told him that Tom was sufficiently distracted.

"We're done for now, Mr Jones." the male nurse told him, and so Danny pulled himself slowly off of Tom and picked up his clothes from the floor, enjoying the stunned expression on Tom's face.

"Maybe I should get his by a car more often." Tom muttered, staring open-mouthed up at Danny.

"Get hit by a car again and I'll hit you as well." Danny warned, making the nurses laugh and Tom pout and reply,

"Domestic abuse isn't funny, Danny, you sick fucker."

"I wasn't- I was just joking!" Danny exclaimed, eyes wide at the state Tom was in. Tom shook his head.

"It's nothing to joke about! You disgust me!"

With that, Tom rolled over and closed his eyes, leaving Danny confused and slightly amused. The male nurse patted him on the shoulder, rolling his eyes at Tom.

"Mr Jones, if you wouldn't mind leaving for tonight, the patient needs some sleep – tomorrow he won't remember any of this, so don't feel bad that he's being a stroppy git."

Danny nodded, before grabbing Tom's hand as he had when he first arrived at the hospital and kissing him, not as passionately as moments before but still strongly, making Tom splutter a little bit but warm considerably and even give Danny a smile before he left.

* * *

"Tom's in hospital?" Dougie stared at Tom, eyes wide.

"Yeah – do you want to come and see him with me tomorrow? Harry's already said he'll come."

"What's wrong with him, first?" Danny was pretty sure he had never seen Dougie look this surprised in his entire life.

"He got hit by a car – it destroyed our own car. That's why I'm here – the bus comes closer to your house than mine, and I was kinda hopin' I could crash here overnight."

Dougie nodded hastily. "Of course you can - I'll get some blankets or whatever...I still can't believe that Tom of all people was involved in a car crash, though."

"It wasn't his fault!" Danny immediately replied, before yawning widely. "The other car was on the wrong side of the road."

"I know...look, go to sleep, you need it." Dougie said, stifling his own yawn to amble out of the room, attempt to fetch a duvet, ask Lara where the spare duvets were, actually fetch a duvet and return to find that Danny was already fast asleep on the sofa.

* * *

"Mr Jones – lovely to see the again!" the well-endowed nurse smiled as Danny entered the room, with Harry and Dougie close behind. "And you've brought guests! Let me go and get some visitor forms, and I'll be right back..."

In the bed, Tom lay wide away, palming his head while simultaneously trying to brush his sweaty hair away from his forehead. He had a different drip in today with a slightly yellowish liquid being piped into the cannula in his arm instead of a clear one, and he looked completely and utterly exhausted.

"What's up, Tom? Other than your leg..."

Tom groaned. "My head hurts _so _badly..."

Danny immediately moved closer to Tom, grabbing one of his hands from his head and pulling it away from the sticky, blonde surface. "Why?"

At that moment yet another nurse entered the room, a stouter woman with iron-grey hair snipped into a crop that oddly suited her round, rosy face and cloudy green eyes.

"Why does Tom have a headache?" Danny immediately asked her, clutching Tom's hand in a way that could break bones. The nurse laughed, before thrusting a form and a pen at Dougie and Harry each.

"That's Mr Fletcher's own fault, I'm afraid! When I came in last night to adjust the leg sling, he was halfway through a second big bottle of hand sanitizer – it's made out of mostly alcohol, so he was royally drunk." the nurse paused in the job she had undertaken of moving Tom's leg around (which was making him wince even more) to tap him on the knee. "Not the only naughty thing he's done, either!"

The infantile way that she was talking about Tom made the other three laugh, as generally Tom was the adult of the group and they behaved like teenagers, despite all being in their mid to late twenties.

"What else has he done?" Harry asked, delighted at the opportunity to extract some blackmail information about Tom.

"Poor Nurse Jacobs had her brassiere undone by this one! Honestly, I've never known someone react so strongly to morphine before!" the older nurse shook her head before smiling a little. "He does perk things up a bit, though. It's never very cheery in a hospital, so it's nice when we get a cheeky boy like this one. Does he usually behave quite childishly? Generally, people who regress to what we call the 'thirteen year old toddler' phase are usually very childish and dirty-minded when they're fully aware."

Again, all three of the others laughed at the mere suggestion of Tom being the 'cheeky boy' of the group, or at being remotely childish. Dirty-minded, sometimes, but even so the suggestion of all of those traits in relation to Tom was rather ridiculous.

"He's always the nicest – he'd never undo someone's bra!" Danny couldn't quite believe that his husband, who told him off for making dirty jokes when they were within twenty metres of any child, had undone a nurses bra or gotten drunk deliberately by drinking bloody hand sanitizer.

"I'll be back in an hour to change his drip and get him some breakfast: obviously, with his leg slung up, he can't go to the food room. Keep an eye on that man, Mr Jones, and make sure he doesn't pinch anyone's bottom like he did Nurse Matthews!"

With that, the imposing figure of the nurse swept from the room, leaving Dougie, Harry and Danny to laugh to their heart's content.

* * *

"Did I really undo her bra?" One week and one operation later, Tom was off of morphine and onto weaker drugs, which didn't affect him nearly as badly as morphine had. The guys had decided that as soon as he wasn't grimacing at every movement any more, they would tell him about his misbehaviour while heavily drugged. As it was, they were in Harry and his wife Izzy's car on the way to Danny and Tom's house when he was awake and normal enough to understand what they were saying.

"Yep – an' you pinched some nurse's arse, an' you got pissed off of hand sanitizer, an' you tried to kiss Harry."

Tom was puce, and he looked positively faint. "Why didn't you tell me before we left the hospital! I need to apologize!"

"_I'm_ right here, you know." Harry pointed out from the driver's seat, before violently honking on the car horn. "Hurry up!" he bellowed, glaring out of the window at the Mini Cooper in front of him.

"God – sorry, Harry. I don't know _why _I tried to kiss you – Dougie's obviously a lot more kissable, and I've already got Danny to kiss."

Dougie suddenly laughed. "Do you remember when Danny won the 'Most Snoggable Male' award at the Smash Hits thing?"

And so, as they drove, they reminisced, remembering stupid little things like the time poor sixteen year old Dougie walked in on Tom blowing Danny, or the time when they'd been caught kissing in public and had had to pass it off as a dare because at that time, they weren't publicly out as gay. Tom soon forgot the pain in his leg as he took a trip down Memory Lane...


End file.
